


King's Game | HQ!! semi-interactive fic

by Yakus_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Other, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakus_heart/pseuds/Yakus_heart
Summary: A group of students wake up in a school that is not their own. They don't quite remember what happened to them, but all they know is that they're trapped. A voice speaks over an intercom somewhere in the walls."Welcome to the King's game. Here you will face fears you didn't know you had."These teenagers are subjected to performing tasks and obeying commands that hurt their bodies, minds, and relationships.And it's up to you, the readers, to help them make these decisions. Their lives are in your hands.
Kudos: 3





	King's Game | HQ!! semi-interactive fic

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter simply describes what Ousama Game is and what this fic is. If you couldn't tell, this fic depends on you.  
> If there are no comments on this fic, this fic can't properly continue so keep that in mind.

In the king's game, a group of students are forced to follow a set of tasks and commands in order to stay alive. It starts out highly tame and begins to get darker and darker.

They must follow a certain set of rules that will be revealed in the first chapter of the fic itself. One of the biggest is that they are required to vote off the person who is the most suspicious, who they believe to be the true "king" of this game 

It will be up to majority votes from the comments who is voted out. You will also be left to vote on certain commands they have to follow. Commands will be something like as follows-

_Koushi Sugawara must kick a rock. If they fail they will be punished_

Or

 _Koushi Sugawara has to cook rice. Otherwise, Kageyama Tobio must do it instead. If not done, one may be punished_ or _both will be punished._

Of course, they will end up being much less peculiar but the point comes across I'm sure. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this interactive angst-filled adventure! Remember, for this fic to be as fun and dark and exciting, comments are _**necessary.**_


End file.
